Life's not perfect
by Podoy
Summary: Written for a challenge. Summers test came back positive. Taylor never came... How do they live on? See it as a season 5...
1. Chapter 1

**A t****ime ago OCFan28 posted a few challenges... I decided to write one of them... I chose for number one...**

**Challenge: ****Set in season 3. What would have happened if Marissa never died? What if Summer's test didn't come back negative? And what if Taylor never became part of the group?**

**I changed it a little bit, It's in season 3, but I pictured the new years party from season 4 in it... It starts right after the party. Marissa never died, and Taylor is not in it. The role Taylor played is now Marissa. So it also meand Ryan and Marissa are together. **

**I don't really know where this is going and I only wrote this one chapter so if you want me to continue please review, good or bad I don't care.**

**I also have to say Sorry for some mistakes but I'm from Holland so that'll explain...**

**Have fun reading!!**

He got the bag, but damn it was hard to not look at the test. _I don't want to have a baby. What the hell I'm going to do with it? _Here he was together with Ryan in a cab. Scared. They kind of stole the bad from the alien girl and called a cab since the girls were already gone. He freaked out on Summer... _God, what did I do!?_

"Seth, don't panic man"

"Dude, that's easy for you to say"

"Maybe it is, but you'll be fine"

"How will I possible be fine when there's a pregnancytest in this bag, and no not an ordinary test... It's Summers test."

" You mean, IF she's having a baby, wich is because of you, you'll leave her?"

"I can't leave Summer"

"Do you want to stay with her?"

"Yes, ofcourse!"

"And, do you wanna have kids with her?"

"Well, yeah but just not now ok?"

"Yeah I see your point, but believe me, Summer is probably even more scares, she needs you man"

"I know. I need her too. I want to stay with het nomatter what... till I'm dead"

"Well, then you have to marry her some day."

_Marry her..._ he never tought it would be this soon but... Perhaps it was the right thing to do... Marry her, Marry Summer... Summer Roberts-Cohen.

"Yeah I'm gonna ask het to marry me... tonight"

"What Seth!? I said some day, not tonight!"

"Why not? It's the perfect time with the baby and all that stuff"

"You don't know if there's a baby Seth"

"So what? I do want to marry her, nomatter what"

"Ok, all I'm saying is... It's not my fault"

"No, no, you have nothing to do with it!"

So here he was, in front of Summers room, her purse in his left hand and his right in his pocket. Together with a ring, it came from a little childish machine, it was made out of plastic and it was pink but it didn't matter. It was the ring that made Summer engaged to him.

And still he was scared, well not scared, he was afraid, horrified. _What if she doesn't want to get married?! Oh God, don't think about it, just do it! _

Summer sat in her room, Marissa just left. She needed some time alone. They hadn't found a night shop so she still didn't know if there was a baby or not. By then she heard a knock...

"Go away, whoever you are. I want to be alone!"

"Sum, it's me, and I know you _don't _want to be alone believe me. Can I come in?"

She opened the door and saw Seth standing.

"Seth what are you doing here? Who let you in? What do you want?"

"Woo, slow down will you? Your stephmom let me in, and I have something for you.."

He held the bag up and saw Summers face turn pale.

"Oh my God, GIVE ME THAT!"

"O, wait Summer, first I want to say something ok?"

Summer was now a bit more relaxed and sat down on the bed. She made a gesture towards Seth to come sit next to her.

"Ok Talk.."

He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

"Summer, when I foud out the test was yours and not Marissa's, I totally freaked out, I'm sorry. But then I asked myself what I would do without you, and I still don't have an answer. The point is, I want to stay with you nomatter what. And I hope you think about it the same way."

Summer had tears in her eyes. _God he's sweet._ But soon the tears were replaced with shock. Seth was on one knee in front of her.

"Summer, I loved you since I was about ten and I can't imagine a life without you so... Will you marry me?"

"Wha... Huh?, Seth we should look at the test first..."

"No we don't have to Sum, I love you and I don't want to loose you. I don't mind if there's a baby or not... I just want to be with you... So will you?"

"I love you Seth"

"So it's a yes?"

"Yeah, I'll marry you"

Summer launched herself on top of Seth while he put the ring on her finger, she didn't care it was made out of plastic and that it was as pink as a lollypop form the carnival. To her it meant the world, to her is meant she would be Mrs. Seth Cohen. Life was perfect on this little moment. Until she saw her purse... The test...

"Cohen, shoud we look at the test, you know... if ther's a ... you know"

"I'll do whatever you want, we can look at it now, we can do it tomorrow, in a week, a month you name it..."

"I think it's for the best to look at it now, then we're sure about it..."

"True"

He grabbed the bag from the bad and took the little paper box out.

"Are you ready Sum?"

"No, I can't do it Seth, I just can't" She was crying by now.

"He, shh don't cry. It's ok"

"No it's not Seth, you look at it and then tell me"

Seth pulled the white stick out of the box and took a look on the display, two lines.. _What the hell do they mean? _He flipped the box and began to read the instructions. _Pee on the stick for twenty seconds.. MY ASS ! Dod damn where are the..._He found the explanations of the display.. one line – negative... two lines – pos..positive... _Oh lord what did we do?_

"So what is it??" Summer couldn't hold it anymore.

"Well, it looks like we made a baby... You're.."

"Oh God, It... Wha... Shit! I'm pregant.." She started sobbing "What we're gonna do?"

"I really don't know Sum, but we'll find a way. It's ok" He was also scared but told himself he needed to be strong for Summer.

They sat silent on the floor, hand in hand, Summers head resting on his chest and nearly asleep.

"Sum, come on. You should go to bed"

"Can you stay?"

"Sure, let me just call my parents ok, before they get worried"

"You're gonna tell them don't you!!" She sceamed worried...

"Shh calm down, I'm not telling them, we need to do it together..."

He walked out of the room and dialed his fathers cell.

"Hi Son, Happy New Year..."

"Yeah same to you dad... I just wanted to say I'm spending the night at Summer's"

"Ok, be careful son"

"Yeah, thanks dad, Bye"

He inmediatly hung up, he wondered how long he could keep it a secret but with Sandy Cohen as your dad it wasn't going to be so easy...

**Again: Please review... Good or Bad... I want to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update but my teachers are not very nice to me with al the homework and exams going on so… ****I'm also sorry for the English mistakes but I'm from Holland so that'll explain… Have fun!**

The next morning Ryan woke up and wondered what happened to Seth. He walked to the house and took the stairs towards Seth's room, empty. The bed was made and everything looked perfect. Seth hadn't slept at home because then the covers would be a mess and there would be comics and clothes everywhere. He walked back downstairs to make himself some breakfast. Sandy and Kirsten were now also there and as he could hear in a quit happy mood.

"Hi Ryan, how was the party yesterday, was it fun? You guys didn't drink did you?"

"It was fun, _not, _and no Kirsten I don't drink, I hate it…" She asked it every time they went out but still she wanted to know, to hear the words from his mouth.

"So uh, where's Seth?"

Sandy looked up from the paper

"You guys weren't together; he spent the night at Summer's"

"I knew he went to Summer but I had no idea he spent the night over there, how would I know?"

In the mean time Ryan ate his bowl of cereal and emptied a mug of coffee.

"Well I'm off to Marissa's place"

Kirsten and Sandy weren't very pleased. On new years day they wanted to be home with their sons. Altogether on the sofa, watching some old movies. But the times have changed. Both of their boys had a girlfriend who needed more time and love than parents. Get used to it.

-----

Ryan showered and went to the Cooper mansion. Julie opened the door and let him in.

"She's upstairs"

First Julie kind of hated him but she knew there was nothing she could do to keep them apart. Ryan almost ran upstairs and met Kaithlin on his way.

"Happy New Year, Ryan"

"Yeeah, uhh you too… But I'm kind of in a hurry so…"

"I don't mind, see you later"

He opened the door of Marissa's room and saw she was only in her jeans and bra. He also knew she didn't notice him coming in so he sneaked behind her and put his arms around her waist. She slightly jumped at first but when she recognized it was Ryan and rested relaxed in his arms. He kissed her neck and roamed his hands on her body. She loved it.

"I want this all day"

"I can do that!"

"No, we can't, I want to know what happened to Sum"

She sneaked out of his grip and put her shirt on.

"Has Seth told you anything, is she pregnant?"

"I don't know he spent the night so"

"Okay I'm texting Sum if we can come over"

"Sure but while we're waiting on a reply can I continue with my game on you?" He looked at her with puppy eyes.

"I can't wait to watch you play"

She grabbed his shirt and walked backwards to fall on the bed, pulling Ryan on top of her. He began to kiss her, slowly at first and later a little faster and more passion. She pushed her tongue in his mouth and moaned slightly when he began to play with his tongue. A bleep sound made him stop.

"Summer is way too fast sending messages"

Marissa laughed and pushed Ryan of her, sat up and grabbed her phone. _Sure, Seth's here also…_

"Ok, come on let's go, we can come."

"But I want to play my game" Ryan was acting like a four year old witch didn't want to go home after a day in the playground.

"Come on, you can play later little boy. Now you're going to find out if you're going to be an uncle"

"Oh God" This was going to be hard. Seth and Summer were to young to have a child. But they knew that themselves. How about the Cohens? He always thought they were great but would they accept this? How could they not, Seth is their son. Oh what was he thinking maybe she wasn't pregnant.

"Ry, do you hear me?"

"Huh, Oh yeah I was just thinking, lets go"

------

"Okay Cohen, Coop and Atwood are coming over hear and YES we're telling them if you like it or not"

"Hey, I do want them to know, I need to share it with someone at least"

"You'll have me"

"A mean a guy, like you know, Ryan"

"Yeah like he knows everything about it"

At the same moment they heard a knock on the door and saw their friends come in. The two of them sat silently on the bed and were obviously nervous so Summer was the first to speak up.

"You want to ask… Go ahead ask. But wait… I already know the question so let me just say the answer. Yes I'm pregnant and No I'm not happy about it."

Ryan and Marissa were a little bit shocked, they actually already knew. Summer was two weeks late with her period and was having some weird cravings. But the final words were a little bit hard; Seth and Summer are going to have a baby…

"And there's something else you need to know. Seth asked me to marry him"

"And she kind of said yes"

This knocked them of, there came the silence. Nobody knew what to say. No congrats, no sorry just nothing seemed right. Even Seth was quiet, now this was serious. The first sounds were heard out of Summers mouth. No words but little sobs. Seth stepped over to her and wanted to hug her but Marissa was quicker.

"You guys, I think we need a little girl time. I'm sorry we'll see you later ok?"

"Yeah come on Seth we'll go downstairs" Ryan agreed with her.

-----

Once they were sitting on the Roberts sofa Seth went crazy.

"Ryan, help me. How do we do this? I can't take care of a baby, I'm a baby myself. Oh shit I screwed things up." He started to walk around and grew more nervous every second.

"Dude, relax. You're not the only one in this. Summer is scared too you know"

"Yeah exactly and that's why I can't. I can't show that I'm scared. I need to be there for her"

"Correct but that doesn't mean you can't be scared. You need to be together, support each other"

"Oh boy"

"Have you guys talked about it yet? Are you going to keep it?"

"I don't know man, we fell asleep last night. We haven't talked about it yet. And I don't know how Summer feels about it, you know if she wants to keep it or not"

"Then first figure that out, the rest comes later."

-----

"Sum can I come in, we need to talk"

"Yeah sure, Coop can you leave us alone for a moment?"

-----

Once both Ryan and Marissa were gone downstairs Seth began to talk:

"Sum we need to figure some things out, are we keeping the baby?"

"I knew this question was coming, and well I don't know Seth I'm sorry"

"It's ok we don't need to decide today. But I just want to know how you think about it, I mean about adoption or abortion"

"You don't want the baby!"

"Sum, I didn't meant it like that, I'm supporting you whatever we decide, I'm taking full responsibility but I just want you opinion"

"Seth, I don't think I can kill it. It's like you steal somebody's life."

"Yeah same thoughts by me. So that's out of option"

"Seth I really don't know. I mean if we keep it, how? We're going to college; you can't keep a baby in a dorm room. But on the other side, I can't imagine giving a baby away just like: "Here you go, have fun with it. If you don't like it come back and you'll get another one"

"So we're keeping it?"

"Seth I think I can't give it away. It's something we made."

"Yeah, so we're keeping it"

"Yeah I think so"

They were now both lying on the bed, hugging. They were having a baby, who would have thought that 4 years ago. Once they went downstairs they noticed Ryan and Marissa were gone home. Seth also had to go home soon.

"Seth, when are we telling the parents?"

"We need to tell them soon"

"How soon?"

"Maybe tonight, the sooner they know the better right?"

"Right, so we're telling them, tonight?"

"Yeah, yours and mine?"

"My dad is out of town for three weeks so…"

"Only mine then. You're coming with me?"

-----

"Mom, dad, do you have a minute we need to talk to you"

Ryan knew where this was about so went straight to the pool house.

"Sure let's go to the living room then"

They had absolutely no idea what this was about; normally they needed to talk to Seth and not vice-versa. When they all sat down Seth began to speak.

"Ok, Mom, Dad, first of all I'd like to say this is all my fault so don't blame Summer for it"

"That's not true! It's also my fault Seth!"

Sandy was impatient and wanted to know why his son and his daughter in law sat so nervous in front of him.

"Guys what's going on?"

"…. I'm pregnant…."

"What… Oh my god.. How? Wow, uhh" Kirsten chocked.

Sandy wasn't that gentle.

"What?! Seth how could you? I thought you were using protection. I bought condoms for you, why do you think you have them in your wallet? To blow them up, like a balloon?"

"Dad, please we did use a condom. But I visited Summer and it broke ok. We thought it wasn't a big deal but apparently it is."

"Oh Seth, how could you, what the hell you're going to do with a baby, where do you going to live?"

"Dad we don't know, we just wanted to let you know. We figure the rest out later"

This time Sandy was really mad. He stood up and walked away. Kirsten also stood up and saw Sandy driving away.

Summer started crying and couldn't stop. Seth put an arm around her but nothing seemed to work. "We'll just get an abortion, then it will be ok"

"Sum no, they'll get over it. We don't decide this so quickly. We'll see."

"It's just I don't like to see your parents mad"

"Me neither but they'll be over it. We figure it out. Don't worry"

Actually he wasn't so sure, he was scared. He never saw his father like this.

**I know, doesn't sound like Sandy huh? But I needed a little drama. Let me know what you think. Suggestions are also welcome. Please review!! TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It took me kind of long to update. But well I'm sick so now I have plenty of time. Too bad I have to go to school tomorrow. Enjoy!**

Sandy walked out of the house towards the car. He needed some space so was planning on going to the beach. His son was having a baby, at the age of 18. That couldn't be right. Especially not if your son is called Seth Cohen. On the other hand he knew things would be alright, Seth was a grown up. He would take full responsibility. But again it didn't feel right, Kirsten and himself were also young when they had Seth but they were both graduated from college and living together. Seth and Summer weren't even going to college, first there was two semesters of high school in front of them, and after that college.

He sat a while down in the sand and thought. About Seth and Summer but even about himself. He didn't act the way a father should act. He was already regretting his words to Seth and Summer. But he couldn't take them back, all there was left to do was apologize. He went back home and met Kirsten in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"So you're home, where have you been?"

"The beach, look I'm sorry ok. Where are Seth and Summer?"

"Upstairs, Seth is trying to prevent Summer getting an abortion. You scared her pretty much you know; she said she'd never seen you like that"

"Oh God, I need to talk to them"

"Is that a good idea? Are you calmed down, because I think they can't handle you getting mad again"

Sandy knew this very well, he walked up the stairs and stopped in the hallway. He listened by Seth's door. Summer was crying and he was trying to comfort her. Witch wasn't working by the sound of Summers sobs. It was now or never…

_Knock, Knock…._

"Can I come in? I need to talk"

Seth came out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Dad? Why would you want to talk to us? Another round of screaming and blaming? Look I can handle it but Summer is not ok. You don't have the right to do this to her"

"I know son, and that's why I want to talk. No more blaming, lets just talk ok. Maybe your mom wants to join us also. I freaked out and I'm sorry. Can we do that?"

"I don't know let me ask Summer"

"I do want to talk Seth"

He jumped, didn't notice Summer standing behind the door listening what they were saying.

"Ok, let's go to the living room then, I will get your mother."

Half an hour later they were still talking, none of them were mad any more. They just had a good talk about things. Kirsten brought up the other options such thing as adoption or abortion. But this wasn't an option they all agreed eventually. They were going to keep the baby, no doubt about it. They were going to finish high school and after that they could wait a year before going to college. This way they could spent some time with the baby and decide what they wanted.

At this moment Ryan walked into the house. "Hi, when is dinner ready?"

"First of all Kirsten was making it when I came in the kitchen and second there got some things between it, so I think it's time we get the take out menu's out of the case"

"So you guys know?"

"Yep bro, come on, join the family. It's now called the Cohen's after the household, The Cohen-Atwood family after you, the Cohen-Atwood-Cooper family after you and Marissa and last but not least the Cohen-Roberts family after myself, summer and a little small question mark. How does that sound?"

"I'm not sure Seth, maybe you have to stop making such thing as this lists"

"No, I will need to make a list in some time again"

Everybody shot him a strange glance. Nobody knew where he was talking about, actually that wasn't strange.

"You guys don't get the hint huh?... I have to make a list of names for this little boy or girl" While he said that he went to kiss Summer and gently put a hand on her still flat stomach.

"Come on guys, let's just eat a dinner as a normal family." Sandy spoke up.

Everybody knew it wasn't possible. The Cohen family never was just a normal family. But right for now everyone believed it. Because in this little moment life was as perfect as it could get. And they kind of knew it wouldn't last long. It never did.

With the talk they had, they all decided Summer should go to a doctor. Just for a check-up, then they would know how far along she was and when the baby should be born. So here they were in those hard plastic chairs. Scanning the room looking at everybody who came in and those who go out. Reading the magazines from last year and watching an old soap play on the television in the corner. Summer was getting nervous; those home pregnancy tests weren't 100 percent sure. What if she wasn't pregnant at all? Then all the drama would be for nothing. Seth saw her getting inpatient and did exactly what she needed. An arm around her shoulder.

"It's going to be ok, we have nothing to worry about ok"

"Summer Roberts….. Will you please follow me?"

The next thing she knew she was laying on an examination bed. Her blood pressure had been recorded, and was normal. And now there was a cold gel on her stomach and some weird black and white forms were seen on the monitor of the ultrasound machine. The doc told them everything was normal and that she was about a month along. So the baby's due date was in august. The 19th of august to be exactly. In the middle of summer. Right now all they could think about was each other and their perfectly healthy little baby inside of Summer.

Ryan was getting ready for his daily run at the beach. It was eleven 'o clock, most of the time he was way earlier than this but it got late last night with the Seth-Ryan time. He grabbed his running shoes and sat on the bed to get them on. When he heard the sound of his cell phone he looked at the caller ID. Marissa.

"Hi there"

"Hi, uhh I wanted to come over, is that ok with you?"

"I just wanted to go to the beach you know, take a run"

"Oh, uh. Can I come?"

"Well, sure but I want to do my run ok."

"You think I can't hold up to you huh? Well you'll see"

"Haha, you got a bet."

"Ok, I'll be there soon. Bye."

"Bye"

He kind of knew he wasn't getting his normal run. This one would be a bit different. A bit slower and defiantly shorter. _Holding up with me… Right…_

As soon as they were on the beach they started the exercise. First Marissa thought it was easy running with Ryan. But she had second thoughts when he began with his actual run; witch was a little faster than the rhythm she could take.

"Ry, wait for me"

"Come on, this is nothing"

"My God, you do this every day?"

"Yup"

"No wonder you have a great body"

This time he stopped.

"What did you say" Ryan knew very well he wasn't bad looking but always liked to hear it from her mouth.

"Oh you heard me Atwood" She started to run again so he had to follow her. And he did exactly what she expected. But one thing was different, she was in front. And he kept walking behind her… strange.

"Why are you walking behind me, I'm I going to fast?"

"You wish: I'm just enjoying the view." He teased.

They continued running some time and then headed back to the pool house. Luckily for them it was December and it wasn't that hot. Although Ryan wanted to cool down… He picked her up and walked to the pool, jumping in with Marissa in his arms.

"RYAN!! You're unbelievable. I don't have extra clothes to wear!"

"I also like you without clothes on you know"

"I'm sure you do, but if I'm getting naked you will to"

"Is that an offer?"

"Oh god, boys only think about sex isn't it?"

"That's not the only thing, we also think about cars, comics and playstation"

"Ah, sorry I forgot about those, but if you don't mind I'm gonna get a shower" She loved the way they were joking around. And she also knew Ryan was dying to take a shower with her.

She walked to the pool house and into the bathroom; she had thrown her wet clothes away and was standing there all naked. She heard Ryan knock on the door asking if he could come in.

"Only if you're naked too"

"I can't take my clothes off over here, what if Sandy walks in, or even worse Seth"

That was true; she opened the door and let him in. They took a shower together, actually they didn't shower that much. They were just using the shower as an excuse. After they were done Ryan got dressed in a jeans and shirt. Since Marissa didn't have any dry clothes he gave her one of his boxers and also a shirt.

When they walked into the kitchen the whole family was present. Including a very active Seth rambling about the baby. It was their family. Their perfectly normal family.

**A/N:**** You see, Sandy wasn't that bad. But I have a question for you. How would summers father react? Will he be angry, supportive… You name it. Other suggestions are also very welcome!! You know where the button is… **


End file.
